


Everything's All Right, Yes, Everything's Fine

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Dick Grayson is Robin, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, That's The Humbert Humbert Defense, Virginal Victim, aggressor didn't mean to take it this far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce loves Dick, possibly more than anyone or anything else.If only Dick would see it that way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Everything's All Right, Yes, Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Dick was asleep when Bruce entered his room.

He never meant to wake Dick, just touch him. When it began, Bruce hadn’t even meant to do that, but he missed the old days when Dick was a child and sought his sanctuary in Bruce’s own bed. Now that he was a teenager, he never did that anymore.

Bruce slipped into the bed beside Dick, and Dick, always seeking warmth, cuddled close to him. Despite Dick saying he was always chilled, he’d taken to sleeping nude, or nearly nude. Bruce jealously wondered if this was how he slept when he was at Titans Tower. Bruce had never really liked the Teen Titans, but now that they were all in their mid- and late-teens, Bruce liked the idea even less. All those kids close together with no supervision, their hormones running rampant.

And his sweet Dick was in the middle of them.

Dick was so beautiful.

Bruce looked down at Dick’s sleeping face, so calm lying in his arms. His long dark lashes, his broad nose with its little slope at the end, his plush lips. Bruce trailed his hand down Dick’s side to his hip, then settled on his ass. Dick was growing up so well. Legs for days, a taut abdomen, and his slight figure. Dick didn’t know it, but Bruce loved him so much.

He didn’t quite know when he’d fallen in love with Dick. It just happened one day when he looked at Dick and suddenly his heart hurt for wanting him.

Dick snuggled closer, and Bruce squeezed him, lightly humping Dick’s strong thigh. Dick must have been having a dream about him, because Bruce swore he heard Dick mumble his name. Dick’s own erection pressed against his belly. He brought his hand around Dick’s hip to stroke him.

He wanted to kiss every inch of Dick, and keep kissing him until his boy was an orgasmic mess.

“Bruce?”

Bruce looked to Dick’s face and found those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him in confusion.

“Hush, Dick. It’s all right. I’m here.”

It was because Dick had just woken up that he looked so confused and questioning.

Bruce kissed him and Dick made a small noise, his hips jerking forward into Bruce’s hand.

“Oh, Dick,” Bruce whispered. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

He threw the blankets back and slid down the bed. Dick started scooting up the headboard, but Bruce held his hips firm. So thoughtful of Dick to try and give Bruce more room, but, of course, that was his boy.

Bruce kissed Dick’s cock and Dick hissed. He was so sensitive, his innocent boy! He took Dick’s cock into his mouth, one hand petting Dick’s thigh. Dick moaned breathlessly. Bruce licked and sucked his cock until Dick came with a cry, and Bruce drank him down greedily.

Dick collapsed against the headboard as Bruce pulled off of him.

“Good boy. Beautiful boy!” Bruce said. “Do you think you can do the same for me?”

Dick’s eyes went wide, his full lips parting. Just the thought of Dick’s lips around his cock made Bruce groan. He straddled Dick’s chest, pushing his shoulders down a bit until Dick’s face was level with his cock. He pressed his cockhead to Dick’s lips and Dick obeyed instantly, letting Bruce feed him his cock.

The heat of him! The way Dick’s tongue flicked and darted about the underside of his cock was almost too much for Bruce to take. Some wild part of him wanted to take Dick’s head in his hands and fuck his face until Dick couldn’t take it any longer.

But, no. This was Dick’s first time. Bruce needed to control himself.

“It’s all right, Dick. I’ll be gentle with you,” Bruce said. “Open your throat. That’s it, good boy. Breathe through your nose.”

Dick gurgled as Bruce angled his cock down his throat, but he followed whatever Bruce told him to do. It didn’t take him long to get close to orgasm, himself. Bruce wanted to come down Dick’s throat, to leave part of him inside Dick, but that was not today. There was plenty of time for that later.

He pulled out and jerked himself. Dick’s lips were swollen, his eyes wet with tears of pleasure, and he looked thoroughly debauched and wanton. Bruce came on Dick’s face, marking him as his own.

When he came down from his orgasm, Bruce realized Dick was shivering. Of course, how thoughtless of him! Dick must have been freezing without Bruce’s body heat and his blankets.

Bruce pulled up the blankets back over them and held Dick close, shushing him. Dick was hard again, and Bruce stroked him until he came between them. Oh, to have the stamina of a teenager again!

“It’s all right, Dick,” Bruce whispered, kissing his lips. He rubbed his semen into Dick’s skin; even when it washed off, they would both know who Dick belonged to.

“You’re so beautiful. So beautiful.” He pushed Dick’s head down to rest atop his heart, letting the beat soothe Dick back to sleep. “I love you so much, Dick! Don’t worry, we’ll do this again. There’s so much I want to show you.”

He kissed Dick’s hair as a small sob of joy escaped Dick’s lips. “You’re all right, Dick. No one will ever hurt you again. I’ll take care of you forever.”


End file.
